


Знаешь что?

by ixerik



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixerik/pseuds/ixerik
Summary: Не все секреты стоит рассказывать.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Знаешь что?

Знаешь что? Придвинься ближе.   
Дай секрет тебе открою.   
Я мечтал под неба крышей  
До утра лежать с тобою.

Чтобы ночью, чтоб безлюдно...  
На траве, как на подушке!  
Кто же знал, что так уютно  
На лесной болтать опушке.

Газировки взяли мало,  
Осушили всё до капли.  
Ты кричишь: «Звезда упала!»  
Нет же, просто дирижабли.

Стали вдруг смешнее шутки,  
Щёки ноют от улыбок.  
Счастье — каждая минутка.  
Каждый миг — чертовски зыбок.

Пламя фыркает лениво  
И тускнеет, потухая.   
Я любуюсь: как красиво  
Ты зажмурился, зевая. 

Знаешь что? А, нет, неважно.  
Пусть останется в секрете  
И уснёт, как день вчерашний,  
Вместе с памятью о лете...


End file.
